The Familiar Orphan
by SunshineRays06
Summary: It's the year 2018 and Headmistress McGonagall received word about a young girl living in an orphanage that has magical abilities. It wasn't until she arrived the the orphanage that it seemed all too real and the girl looks like someone from her passed. That person from her past was one of the most dangerous witches, Bellatrix Letrange This is my first fan fiction so go easy on
1. The Pale girl with curls

It is the year 2018 and Headmistress McGonagall received word about a young girl living in an orphanage that has magical abilities. It was not until she arrived at the orphanage that it seemed all too real and the girl looks like someone from her passed. That person from her past was one of the most dangerous witches, Bellatrix Lestrange

This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me please. I never knew people wrote fanfiction for Harry Potter, so I am late on the Fan Fiction train. Any pointers are greatly appreciated. The reason I chose Carina as a name, it is a name of a star. I know Harry Potter Wiki says McGonagall is formerly the headmistress of Hogwarts, but since she is an awesome character she is there in my story. Also, I got the year 1982 from Harry Potter Wiki because that was when Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban.

Disclaimer: It is only common sense that I do not own these characters.

* * *

"Sorry, I did not mean too!" A young girl with pale skin and dark curly hair ran down the halls of the orphanage. "Carina's a freak!" the other children yelled. Carina ran into her room and hid in the corner. After all, she didn't mean to make the other kids' ball explode after they were taunting her. She stayed in the corner asking why, do all the weird things happen to her.

Later that day, she was staring out of her window and she noticed a woman walk up. This woman did not look as if she was from her time. She was wearing a long cloak with emerald green lining. The lady looked up at the window and smiled. As the lady walked into the entry way of the orphanage, she turned to one of the adults. "Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall. I talked to one of your staff members."

The staff member jumped up, "Oh yes, Mrs. McGonagall, you spoke with me. I'm Mrs. Randoff. You were interested in Carina correct? She is a very interesting child. Come with and let's talk in my office."

McGonagall followed taking a sit in a small cozy office. "Mrs. Randoff, we are a special school that can work with Carina. However, she would have to come back during the summertime. Don't worry about expenses everything will be covered." McGonagall had the look of concern in her eyes, as if she knew something no one else did. Fear could not help but to creep into McGonagall's mind.

"Mrs. McGonagall…" Mrs. Randoff looked into her eyes with interest. "How did you know about Carina?"

McGonagall gulped and replied, "We had been notified about her strange behaviors and occurrences that happen. I assure you, everything will be fine. If possible I would like to know about her past."

Mrs. Randoff let off a long sigh. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a file. "She came to us in 2007 her parents both died in a car accident. Their names where Sarah and Chirs Mahaffey. Her mother, however, was left with us when she was a child. We know nothing about where her mother came from. I was here as her mother grew up, her mom did not show the same behavior." She laid the file on the desk and McGonagall to follow her up to Carina's room.

McGonagall had flashes of memories that Albus Dumbledore had showed her many years before of a young man in a very similar situation. She had hoped deep down that this will not end in a terrible way.

McGonagall stood at the doorway of the children's room. Other kids snickered at her cloaks. "Carina, this lady Mrs. McGonagall would like to speak with you." Mrs. Randoff spoke in a soft voice and asked all the other kids to leave. McGonagall could hear the kids teasing Carina.

Carina looked up at McGonagall with her deep brown eyes and asked "You're going to lock me up aren't you? I do not mean to make things happen they just do…"

McGonagall chuckled and took out her wand and made the dolls dance in the air. Carina shocked at what she was seeing. She looked at McGonagall and asked where she learned how to do that. McGonagall feeling sick, because the feeling was all too real and young Voldemort images flashed in her mind.

"I learned it from the school I am in charge of. You see, you can learn more and learn how to control it. Then these kids will stop teasing you." McGonagall unsure of what to say. The young girl looked too familiar to her and it was then she was unsure if her bringing the young girl to Hogwarts would be a good idea.


	2. The Secret

The next day, McGonagall assisted Carina in getting all of her Hogwarts items and talked to her about the school. McGonagall had arranged for someone to take her to Kingscross Station. Shortly after Carina arrived at Hogwarts she gathered with all of the other first years. They stood at the front of the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted into their houses. Carina, very shy stood to herself and waited for her name. As her name, she slowly walked up and sat down on the stool in front of the entire school.

"Very interesting…"The hat spoke out "You have a very magical past and most of your family have been in Slytherin. Your bravery, which you may not see yet, goes above everything else. Very interesting indeed." Carina with a look of confusion on what she was hearing, after all she came from an orphanage. There's no way her family came to this school. Finally, the hat boomed "Gryffindor!" The whole Gryffindor table cheered and clapped, and for the first time in Carina's life she felt wanted.

After the room calmed down and McGonagall gave out the announcements she sat back to enjoy her dinner. "Excuse me Headmistress…but doesn't Carina resemble Bellatrix?" McGonagall peered over to Neville Longbottom who was now a professor. "Yes, Neville she does. She came from an orphanage and they have no information on her. Apparently her mother was left at the steps of the orphanage as well in 1982. Carina's mother and father were killed back in 2007 she was not even a year old."

Hearing his information sent chills down his spine, but he could not but help to stare at Carina. "She's the spitting image of Bellatrix. It's a little scary."

Weeks passed and Carina showed to be a very bright witch and her powers were growing. Carina stayed during the Christmas Break and McGonagall walked over to her sitting alone at her table. Carina looked up, pushing her black curly hair out of her face "Headmistress, I have a question for you. I am very curious…The sorting hat said that I have magical blood and that I had family here. Most of them were in Slytherin. " Her eyes fixed on McGonagall's.

McGonagall's face washed over with fear. She knew where Carina was heading with her question. "I'm not saying I know your family, but there's a possibility…"

Carina began to cry and felt betrayed, "Why didn't you tell me. I may have family and I don't want to go back to that orphanage. Can't I just stay with them?"

"Carina, this is not an easy thing to explain." McGonagall looked concern. Mcgonagall did not want to admit that she would rather have kept this a secret… "If you're from the family I believe you are there are only a few of them still alive. They were a very dark family who was part of the Wizarding War…"

Carina looked in disbelief showed through her eyes and face. She ran up to her dormitory crying, leaving her belongings behind.


	3. The Black Family

Mrs. Malfoy, First let me start off that your grandson is a wonderful asset to our school.  
However, I do request your presence in my office after the holidays to discuss something regarding the Black Family.  
Sincerely,  
Headmistress McGonagall.

McGonagall sent her owl out to Malfoy manor to deliver the letter. McGonagall placed her hands on her face and thought to herself that the situation is too weird. "There's no way Bellatrix had a daughter and now that her granddaughter is now here with not only a cousin, but the children of the parents who fought in the war. She looked up to her left and stared at a portrait of Albus Dumbledore letting out a sigh, "Oh Albus, what do I do? "

After the holidays, Narcissa Malfoy showed up at the school entered McGonagall's office. McGonagall smiled, "Hello Narcissa it is nice to see you here."

Narcissa stared back with her cold blue eyes, what did you need? My husband is not thrilled that you are requesting me."

McGonagall paid no attention to Narcissa's comment. She walked over with a photo and asked Narcissa who the young girl looked like. Narcissa gasped and dropped to her knees. "She looks like…like my sister Bellatrix, a very young version of my sister."

"Narcissa…."McGonagall spoke in a soft voice. "Did Bellatrix have a daughter? This child is an orphan but her powers are great for a first year."

Narcissa began to cry and shook her head yes…

McGonagall knelt down and rubbed Narcissa's back. A low whisper came from Narcissa, "Why, didn't you contact Dora? After what my family did, I would think I would be the last on the list."

"I know that deep down, your heart is pure. I know you and Bellatrix were very close. Do you mind telling me what happened to her daughter?" McGonagall replied, trying to look into Narcissa's eyes.

"Bellatrix went into Azkaban pregnant. She didn't know she was pregnant at the time or she would have stayed in the shadows and possibly not out committing her crimes. When the child was born they must have sent the child to live with Muggles. Changing her name and producing a charm to protect her…. After my sister escaped she told me what happened. I tried tracking her down and I asked Draco if anyone was at school with him who resembled his aunt. Her daughter must have been a squib which is very unlikely or the Ministry did something to bind her magical abilities." Narcissa ." Narcissa looked into McGonagall's eyes, "I want her. She doesn't deserve to live in an orphanage she needs to know her family but if she's anything like my sister in her adult years that will be bad news…"

McGonagall pulled Narcissa up, "Come and sit over at my desk." McGonagall sat next to Narcissa grabbing her hands. "Bellatrix's daughter died in 2007 from a car accident. If a charm was placed on her it broke that night. However, if I help you with proving you are her maternal great aunt you need to promise me she will be raised well and will not be filled with the same beliefs that your son Draco had."

Narcissa looked down and the old hands holding hers. "You know that will not sit well with my husband. Yet, I don't want my sister Dora to have her because then she'll never know the whole story."

McGonagall took her left hand and lifted up Narcissa's chin. "Narcissa, you were always different and only followed because you had fear, I remember your years here at Hogwarts very well. Harry told me how you saved him. Not only did you save him but you saved your son who was conflicted between right and wrong. I trust you will make the right decision."

So, I am stuck. I wrote these three chapters in one sitting. Now I am stuck on what should happen next. I have a few ideas but not sure how to lead it. Once I can get things figured out I'll have a chapter four.


	4. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Light footsteps were heard down the hall, Lucius sitting in his study reading the Daily Prophet knew that his wife had returned from Hogwarts. As Narcissa turned to walk into his study, "Darling, what did that Headmistress want?" Lucius stayed focus on his paper, not really caring what McGonagall had to say about the Black family.

Narcissa walked up slowly, with the photo of her great niece in her hand. Narcissa gulped hoping for the best, she handed Lucius the photo and replied, "She wanted to talk to me about this."

Lucius snarled and threw the photo to the side, "She wanted to give you a photo of that deranged sister of yours. That headmistress is losing her mind." As he stood he straightened out his jacket, "Don't worry, I'll take this up with the Hogwarts Government."

"No Lucius! You'll do no such thing!" Narcissa shouted and grabbed her husband's arm. Lucius gave Narcissa a look of rage. Narcissa knowing what she had just did was wrong, she lowered her head, "That is not a photo of Bella…that is believed to be Bella's granddaughter."

Lucius walked over to the photo and picked it up to examine it again. "Merlin, the resemblance is uncanny and those are the newer uniforms. But how did she make it to Hogwarts? You couldn't even find Bella's daughter after Bella had escaped Azkaban." Lucius walked over to Narcissa handing her the photo.

Narcissa, explained to Lucius about the deaths of her niece and nephew in law and how her great niece Carina was raised in an orphanage. Lucius looked conflicted, after all he wanted nothing to do with a half-blood but he knew that this young child was innocent. "Lucius, McGonagall said her powers are strong for a first year. The sorting hat even told her that she had family that was in Slytherin but she's in Gryffindor for her bravery."

Lucius looked back in shock. "Narcissa, this may not be good. The last dark wizard had the same background; your sister followed him like a lost puppy. We do not need to be mixed up in a similar situation."

"Lucius…." Narcissa started to lower her voice, "I want her… she needs to know her family and the history of what happened and our mistakes…."

Lucius snarled at his wife, "Don't let your judgment cloud your wants of always wanting a daughter. You have Astoria as a daughter. Plus, why didn't McGonagall tell Dora about Carina? After all she is raising that nephew of yours."

Narcissa shook her head, "I don't know. I was always close with both my sisters but after Dora left things changed, Bella and I became closer. Maybe McGonagall knows that I won't harbor any hard feelings towards the child, like Dora would. After all Bella did kill Nymphadora." Narcissa, looked up at her husband and with a grin, "Regardless of what you say, I will find out if Carina is my niece, an heir of the Black Family, and I will raise her if you like it or not." Narcissa gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek. "You know not to underestimate me."


	5. Please Say Yes

A few days passed since Narcissa talked to her husband about Carina. She kept the photograph of her great niece on her desk. She could not help but to stare at the photo of the young girl smiling with a group of her friends. Narcissa decided that she was going to find a way to get custody of Carina, regardless of what Lucius believed. Narcissa began to write a letter to McGonagall asking to have a meeting with her about Carina. Before Narcissa could attach the letter to her owl, Lucius walked up behind her.

He peered over his wife's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You know not to mess with fire my love."

Narcissa rolled the letter not turning around to her husband "Don't talk to me about messing with fire. You endangered our lives because of the obsession of blood purity. I supported you through everything because I love you. All I ask is to support me in taking in Carina." Narcissa attached her letter to the owl and whispered out, "Get this to Headmistress McGonagall."

Lucius massaged his wife's shoulders, "I hope you know what you're doing. This can backfire; she can be as deranged as your sister."

Narcissa turned around fast and had a look of anger in her eyes, "Just because my sister is dead doesn't mean you can talk about her in that wy. Yes, she worshiped the ground the Dark Lord walked on, but before that she was a different person. Her love for the Dark Lord and spending all that time in Azkaban changed her. All I know is that this child needs a mother and father figure in her life. Just because my sister, her grandmother was insane does not mean she will fall into that path." Narcissa pushed her husband aside and walked away.

A few days later Narcissa returned to McGonagall's office.

"It is nice to see you again Narcissa." McGonagall looked up from the pile of papers on her desk. "I assume you talked to Lucius about Carina?"

Narcissa smiled and walked over to the desk to take a seat, "Yes, he seems to be conflicted, he is nervous she would turn out to be like my sister. It also makes him nervous that she has a similar upbringing as the Dark Lord. He knows what I want and in the end he will support me."

McGonagall reached out her arms towards Narcissa, "If you want to go through with adopting her. You have to talk to the Auror's and the Ministry of Magic. I took the liberty of seeking out what needs to be done. I hope that you don't mind, but I asked Harry Potter to aid. I told him the situation and he agrees that Carina deserves to be with her family. I expressed my concern of Carina being with Dora because of how Bellatrix killed her Nymphadora. He agrees that it may not be the best living situation."

Narcissa gulped, and grabbed McGonagall hands, "I will do what it takes. Can I ask for a favor? Can I see Carina? Can she know she has a cousin here and that I want her to live with me?"

McGonagall stared back into Narcissa's blue eyes, "You can see her, but I have to use a charm to keep us hidden. We have to get permission from the Ministry before she can meet you and her cousin. I will send a letter right away to Mr. Potter and Kingsley to see if they can arrive today." McGonagall sent off her letter and walked over to Narcissa grabbing her hands and apparating into Carina's charms class. "The charm allows us to become invisible and creates silence, so they cannot hear us talk." McGonagall whispered to Narcissa.

Narcissa stood speechless. She stared at her niece without blinking. She saw her sister sitting there. The same smile, laugh, and even her physical features were the same. "That is how my sister was when she was a child. She was so full of life and love at that age." Narcissa whispered trying not to cry. Narcissa wanted to run over and embrace her niece and promise that everything would be okay. Narcissa knew was sure that she would do everything in her power to raise Carina.

McGonagall grabbed Narcissa's hand and they apparated back into her office. McGonagall could tell that Narcissa wanted to cry, so she embraced her. Knowing that deep down Narcissa was not as cold as others believed.

Narcissa, wrapped her arms around the McGonagall and asked, "Can I stay here until you receive your answer from the Ministry?"

McGonagall replied back with a smile, "Of course you can."

An hour later McGonagall's fireplace lit up bright green. Narcissa's eyes darted over to the fireplace and smiled at the two men, trying to hide her fear if they do not honor her request.

"Hello professor" they both spoke out in unison. Harry walked over to Narcissa holding out his hand to shake hers, "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa put hers out to return the handshake, "Hello Mr. Potter. Returning a smile "And hello to you Kingsley."

Kingsley, shaking Narcissa's hand, "I understand that your great-niece that is attending Hogwarts. You are probably wondering about her past and your niece."

Narcissa nodded.

"Well, you see we casted a charm to protect Bellatrix's daughter. We knew that if she was to attend Hogwart's she would be here around the time that Voldemort came back to power. We were in fear that her daughter would find out her heritage and want to follow in her mother's footsteps. So we in a sense blocked her magical abilities. It is a rare and hard charm to produce. The ministry was lucky to have accomplished it. After her daughter passed away the charm was broken and therefore Carina's magical abilities came to her."

Harry jumped in after Kingsley, "We can allow this adoption. With the promise that you will raise her to the best that you can. You cannot allow blood purity get to her head. It is okay to express why you believe it is important but please try not to have her develop hatred. It is not always preventable to have a strong dark wizard, but we all must do what we can to prevent it."

Narcissa couldn't help but to hug Harry tightly, not caring that he was a half-blood. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Harry shot a look of surprise to McGonagall and returned Narcissa's hug. "Kingsley has the proper documentation to give the orphanage showing that you are related to Carina."

Narcissa backed away and looked into Kingsley's eyes, "Can she know today that I am her aunt? Can she also know about her cousin Scorpius?"

Kingsley handed the letter over to Narcissa, "Yes, she can know."

McGonagall gasped with joy, "I shall summon her right away."

Narcissa hugged Kingsley and Harry once more "You have my word, thank you for allowing this."

Kinglsey and Harry both nodded, "Well, we have to go. Please tell us how your first meeting goes. Harry smiled at both witches and him and Kingsley walked back to the floo.

Moments later Carina arrived at McGonagall's office, "Headmistress, you asked for me?" Carina asked in a timid voice.

Narcissa turned around and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, Carina. I have excellent news. You will not need to return to the orphanage. This is your Great Aunt, Narcissa Malfoy. You also have a cousin here and more family that you will meet later. Please do not be mad at your Aunt. She was unaware of you living in an orphanage."

Carina stared at her aunt, trying to hold back the tears.

Narcissa walked up slowly kneeling down to her niece's height. She brushed Carina's brown curly hair away from her face, "You look so much like your grandmother. Please, come and live with me." Narcissa leaned forward hugging her niece, "I am so sorry that you had to live in an orphanage. I would have never allowed it."

Carina hugged her aunt back and she knew then that she was loved. She may not have known who the lady was, but she felt the connection between them. "What happened to my grandmother?"

Narcissa looked into her eyes, "Your grandmother was Bellatrix Lestrange, and she died during the second Wizarding War."

Carina gasped, "I heard about her. Wasn't she very strong in the Dark Arts?"

Narcissa shook her head yes, "But that does not mean you will be the same. I will tell you sooner. If you want to live with me, I will go now to the orphanage to prove that you have living family."

Carina smiled and hugged tightly, "Of course I will live with you. I always wanted to have a family and it feels good to know I have a family still alive." Carina held her aunt tightly, not wanting to let go.

Narcissa pulled away from Carina, keeping her hands on her shoulders, "Write me your favorites. Also, you have a cousin here Scorpius Malfoy. I will return soon to introduce you two, I need to inform my son about everything." Narcissa kissed Carina on the cheek, "I will be back soon."

Notes: Sorry it took so long! School homework got complicated and I was just too tired to write. I ended up tossing and turning in my bed at night to write.


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

As the days passed, Narcissa managed to gain full and rightful custody of Carina. She spent time getting to know her niece through sending her letters and treats' also Narcissa sent treats' to her grandson.

Narcissa and Astoria both agreed that Scorpius should keep an eye out on his cousin and not allow his fellow Slytherins to tease or taunt the young Gryffindor.

Carina could hardly wait for the school year to end. She had made friends with her classmates in her house and still managed to get along with a handful of Slytherins.

Carina entered the train and plopped down between Albus and Rose. She couldn't help, but smile. She stared off at the professors saying goodbye to the students and she made eye contact with Professor McGonagall and waved goodbye.

The young students talked most of the way back to Kings Cross Station.

James walked into the cabin, "Rose your dad is going to have kittens if he sees you getting off the train with Scorpios and same goes with our dad, Albus."

Rose sighed, "Yeah, you're right James." Rose grabbed her bag and smiled down at Carina,"Keep in touch with me."

Carina watched Rose and Albus walk out of the cabin. She began to bite her bottom lip, "Scorpios, what did James mean about their dads having kittens?".

Scorpios let out a sigh, "Well, my dad and their dads never got along. It was the whole blood purity belief my dad had. They were enemies during Hogwarts, but now that they are adults they just put their differences aside. But all three would not approve of their kids being friends.

Carina nodded knowing that there was more than what she was being told and knowing the reason she probably wasn't being told because it was horrible.

Kings Cross Station:

"There's the Ice Queen and her precious Draco. What does Astoria see in him" Ron said under his breath.

"Ronald! Be nice," Hermione said, slapping Ron on his arm playfully.

Ron shook his head, "Kids go play over there," Ron said, shooing away Hugo and Lily. "How can you expect that woman to take care of the child of the most deranged witch ever?. If you remember, she's the one who gave you that scar that no one can heal." Ron spoke in a serious tone putting his hands in his pant pockets.

"Ron." Harry spoke out with a straight face. "As crazy as it sounds, I trust Mrs. Malfoy. I could tell in her eyes she was sincere about raising her niece. It is complicated either way."

Ron just shook his head and glared over in Narcissas and Dracos direction.

As the train arrived at Kings Cross Station, Carina jumped up searching the crowd for her aunt. As soon as the train stopped she leapt off the train and ran into Narcissa's arms.

The four Gryffindors couldn't help, but stare. Their eyes immediately shot towards the young girl.

"Bloody hell!" Ron spat out. "That is mini Bellatrix. It's like she has been reincarnated."

"It's almost scary" The four Gryffindors said in unison.

* * *

Thanks to my beta Callellaforever for beta reading this chapter for me =)


End file.
